nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Shimmer
|aff =*Confederacy of Independent Systems **CIS Armed Forces ***Confederacy Group A *Decepticon **Decepticon (G1) **Decepticon (Animated) *Galactic Republic *Rainbooms |Height =1.88 meters |Cybernetics = |Home World = Equestria |Died = |Gender =Female |Name =Sunset Shimmer |Rank =Soldier |Caption = |Eye color =Light blue |Hair Color =Red with yellow streaks |altimage = |altcaption = |Status =Alive |Born =Possibly 32 BBY |Skin Color =Yellow}} Sunset Shimmer, often called Sunset, is a female unicorn who hails from Equestria. She was formerly a student of Princess Celestia, but abandoned her training when she didn't get her results in time. After coming to the human world, she stirred up more trouble by stealing Princess Twilight Sparkle's crown in an attempt to gain control over Equestria. She was defeated by the pony princess and her human friends, and she reformed by becoming friends with the Rainbooms. After the Battle of the Bands, in which she and her friends defeated the Dazzlings, she became involved in the Clone Wars when the Confederacy of Independent Systems came to Canterlot. Personality Throughout the first film, Sunset Shimmer was self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way." As a result, most of the Canterlot High School student body is afraid of her. She is also not above making threats and blackmail in order to realize her goals. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more ruthless, going so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In the second film, Sunset Shimmer appears to have completely discarded her old self and starts believing in friendship, being kind toward others and befriending former enemies. She is also deeply repentant for her actions in the first film, referring to her transformed self as a "raging she-demon." However, she suffers from a lack of confidence, keeping silent in situations she feels it isn't her place to speak up and falling prey to the Dazzlings' taunting. During the final battle, she finally overcomes her insecurities and joins the Rainbooms in defeating the Dazzlings, gaining a half-pony form in the process. By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. Her affinity for science and research is also seen in The Science of Magic, where she explains she prefers a hands-on approach to studying magic over "reading ancient books". In Friendship Games, Sunset briefly regresses to her verbally abusive behavior from the first film, when she angrily berates the human Twilight Sparkle for meddling with forces she doesn't understand and endangering her friends. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and reaches out to Twilight in friendship by the end of the film. Appearance Sunset Shimmer, in her pony form, had a light brilliant amber coat with a vivid crimson mane streaked with brilliant yellow streaks. In her human form, her skin is a light amber, but her hair remains the same. She stands 1.88 meters tall, somewhat shorter than the heroic B1 Battle Droid. Her Cutie Mark is a red and yellow shimmering sun. History Category:Confederacy Members Category:Decepticon Members Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Ponies Category:Rainboom Members